Hermione's Dirty Secret (dedicated to NakedFury)
by George Lucas Official
Summary: Hermione is the ideal student...but she is nowhere near as clean as she seems...


Hermione's Dirty Secret

Dedicated to the memory of NakedFury

Portion 1: In Need of Discipline

Hermione Granger strode through the halls of Hogwarts, she was clearly out of breath and was hurrying to class. She was up late the night before and her alarm clock had not gone of that morning so she had slept in. She hurried to put on her cute uniform and rushed into the sprawling corridors of Hogwarts. She couldn't bare having a single late on her flawless personal record, she was better than this she knew she was. She picked up her pace and raced through the halls of the esteemed academy, until she reached her potion's class. She stood in the doorway panting, she could see that the entire classroom, including their professor, Snape, staring at her. She was late.

"I'm so sorry professor Snape, I swear this won't happen again I swear it." She lowered her head in respect, and sat at a desk in the front row of the classroom. Her walk from door to desk was watched vacantly by an expressionless Snape,

"Hermione Granger, though your academic excellence is exceptional, your tardiness today will serve as your first ever offence. Be sure that it does not happen again." Snape slithered in a sour voice. Hermione nodded shyly,

"Yes Professor I'm sorry." She looked to her left to see Ron and Harry looking at her with shocked expressions,

"Hermione Granger late?" Harry said with a slightly mocking smile. Ron laughed,

"First I've ever heard of it!" The two laughed, but their laughter was cut short when snape walloped the back of Ronald's head.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." the professor said with a rasp.

Portion 2: A Hogwarts Scandal

When class was dismissed, Hermione, Ron and Harry exited and stood in the beautifully crafted stone corridor.

"Hermione, why were you late?" Harry asked with a smile, Ron laughed again,

"Yeah, I always thought something like that was impossible!" Chimed in a bewildered Ron.

"My alarm clock didn't go off that's all." Hermione said shyly. Harry and Ron, having known Miss Granger for some time now, knew better than that. She was up to something for sure...but what? Ron looked at her with a look that demanded truth,

"Come on! What's really going on?"

Hermione smiled slightly and looked down, clearly embarrassed. Harry smiled widely,

"Oh Hermione! Just tell us!" Granger then began to sway gayly and blush, she giggled aloud before she finally answered their inquiries,

"I was with a boy." Ron and Harry, after a moment of silence broke out into laughter,

"A boy!? Who is it?" asked Ron clearly not believing her for a second.

"I Can't tell you." Hermione said with a smile, "It's a teacher." Harry and Ron turned to each other,

"No way!" Harry asked , "Yeah you have to tell us more!" Ron asked with vigour. Hermione did nothing but laugh and run away, there is no way she would tell them. She was meeting him again tonight...in the woods. She couldn't wait.

Portion 3: Seaside Rendezvous

Hermione had put on her cutest outfit, a pink lace dress with high brown boots. She regarded herself in the mirror, 'Perfect.' she thought to herself. She wanted everything to be perfect. This was the big night. She couldn't risk anything being less than ideal for him. She opened her window and crept out into the woods, she couldn't risk venturing into the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, she could be caught, and looking as Enticing as she did, she would have a difficult time explaining herself. She pushed through the brush of evergreen forest which surrounded Hogwarts. After walking for what seemed like forever until she finally reached the meeting spot.

Hermione stopped as she reached the edge of the lake. She sighed and looked up at the stars which continued for a cosmic eternity. The moon was full and bright as it hung in the sky. Hermione's heart soared, it's a perfect night for her romantic getaway...but where was he? Then she hear it...she heard footsteps closing in behind her, she turned and gasped as she saw him standing there. He was tall, handsome as hell and so bad, but he did it so well. It was Hagrid. Hair slicked back, and all eight foot six of him was clad in a lovely tuxedo. "Hello Hermione!" Hagrid said in his booming voice as he helped her to her feet. At that moment, Hermione's lust got the better of her as she tore of Hagrid's tuxedo, revealing his massive three meter long man meat, dangling between his legs like the pendulum of a grandfather clock. "Fuck me!" Demanded the first year student as she presented herself to Hagrid. Hagrid, in return replied with a hardy "Ok." He then proceeded to fill the student with his phallus... but it was too much, Hermione literally couldn't envelop Hagrid's massive fagrid. Screams of pain filled the forest as Hermione fell apart at the seams, bleeding from every orifice as she slowly began to fall apart, limb by limb. Hagrid let his passion take hold, as Hermione Granger's head popped off like a cork from a bottle of bubbly. It was done. Just as he had planned. Hagrid had his revenge. He buried the body in an unmarked grave leaving not a trace, of Hermione Granger or her severed face.

FIN


End file.
